


Одна зимняя ночь

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sharing Body Heat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лозанна не тянет на одно из лучших дел А.Н.К.Л.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна зимняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Winter Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869507) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



Лозанна не тянет на одно из лучших дел А.Н.К.Л., думает Наполеон Соло, бегом спускаясь с холма и кидаясь то влево, то вправо, чтобы уклониться от пуль.

Габи уже дожидается в машине, стискивая руль. Илья прикрывает его огнем и что-то орет, но Наполеон слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на подколки. И кроме того, он сомневается что сможет расслышать собственный голос среди стрельбы, криков и лая собак.

Кстати, насчет собак.

Он шлепает через последние несколько футов слякоти (его бедные туфли безвозвратно погибли) и рывком открывает пассажирскую дверцу, запрыгивая внутрь маленького фиата. Секундой позже следом влетает Илья.

\- Гони! – кричит он Габи, но она уже газует. Взрыкивает мотор машины, и Наполеон, который балансирует на сиденье, чуть не падает спиной вперед на Илью. Он удерживается, вцепившись одной рукой в спинку сиденья Габи, а другой убирает с глаз мокрые волосы.

Машина вылетает за ворота, слава богу, оказываясь вне зоны поражения стрелков. Хотя есть еще собаки.

\- Ты ничего не говорил про собак, - Наполеон поворачивается и вперяет в Илью обвиняющий взор.

Илья отвечает столь же выразительным взглядом. 

– А что я должен был сказать про собак? – спрашивает он. 

\- Что они там есть.

\- Да.

\- Ты ничего не сказал про них.

\- А ты не спрашивал про собак.

По соседству с ними Габи едва слышно фыркает. Машина зигзагом взбирается вверх по горной дороге. 

– Перестаньте, вы оба. От вас требовалось провести рекогносцировку шале, - напоминает она, и это разумно, но у Наполеона Соло вся карьера зиждется на шатких оправданиях.

\- Да, но я был занят женой посла, - отвечает он, ухмыляясь, при виде того, как Илья сжимает и разжимает кулак, и кого волнует, что жене посла уже под восемьдесят, она почти слепая и спутала его с одним из своих племянников. Это никому знать не нужно. – Благодаря моему приглашению, мы провальсировали через парадный вход, и не пришлось вламываться. Я рассчитывал, что рекогносцировку проведет Большевик…

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что там была охрана, - низким голосом рычит Илья. Это его переворачиваю-столы-и-разношу-все-вокруг голос, но внутри машины разносить особо нечего, так что Наполеон решает, что он в безопасности и нарывается дальше.

\- Сторожевых собак ты не упоминал. Ты сказал, цитирую, - подчеркивая русский акцент, уточняет Наполеон. – «Стандартная охрана, никаких проблем».

\- Вот уж не думал, что у тебя с этим будут проблемы, - огрызается Илья. – Я тебя переоценил. Невероятно, мое мнение о тебе и без того было низким.

Теперь очередь Наполеона сверкать глазами, в то время как Габи тихонько хихикает.

\- Я решил, что речь идет об охранной системе, - угрюмо сообщает Наполеон. – Об электронике. То, что я могу отключить. С чем можно разобраться.

Брови Ильи взлетают, изображая фальшивое недоумение:

\- Собаки – это легко. Нужно просто бежать быстрее их. У вас в Америке что, собак нет?

Прежде чем Наполеон ухитряется подобрать соответствующий остроумный ответ, Габи наклоняется и смотрит на него и на лужу, которая быстро натекает вокруг него. Ее шляпа и пальто слегка промокли под снегом, который идет весь день, как и одежда Ильи, но Наполеон определенно вымок до нитки.

\- Что с тобой случилось? – спрашивает Габи. Судя по ее тону, она знает, что ответ ей не понравится.

\- Множество интересных вещей, - отвечает Наполеон. – Но если ты про это, - он показывает на свою промокшую одежду. – Я прыгнул в озеро.

\- Зачем? – очень медленно спрашивает Илья. – Зачем тебе понадобилось прыгать в озеро?

\- Эй, не то чтобы я особенно этого хотел, - рассказывает Наполеон. – Просто подумал, что это хороший способ оторваться от погони. В смысле, ну кто в здравом уме станет прыгать в замерзшее озеро в январе? И это бы сработало, если бы на другом берегу не обнаружились еще охранники. С собаками, - добавляет он, бросая на Илью мрачный взгляд.

Илья открывает рот, но Габи его опережает: 

\- Хватит уже, вы двое.

\- Хоть планы тебе удалось добыть? – спрашивает Илья.

Наполеон усмехается, позволяя себе момент триумфа.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Конечно, удалось.

Коллективный вздох облегчения. Наполеон извлекает из внутреннего кармана пальто папку, надпись на ней размазана, но это определенно то, что они искали.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Габи, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, как он вручает планы Илье. – Как только доберемся до Франции, встретимся с Уэйверли и…

Илья открывает папку. Синеватый комок мокрой бумаги выскальзывает оттуда и шлепается ему на колени. Когда он пытается поднять страницу, та рвется пополам.

Наполеон бесстрастно созерцает, как Илья машет у него перед глазами оторванной страницей. Чернила так расплылись, что нельзя разобрать ни слова.

\- Это был единственный экземпляр планов, - рычит Илья.

\- Можно взглянуть на это с другой стороны, - после секундного молчания заявляет Наполеон. – Мы приложили все усилия, чтобы враги свободного мира не смогли построить атомную подлодку. 

Илья спихивает папку с коленей. 

– Отличная работа, ковбой.

\---

 

\- Нужно остановиться на ночь, - говорит Габи.

Снег уже валит вовсю, крупные снежные хлопья налипают на окна, а у их маленькой машины нет зимних цепей. Габи приходится вести машину со скоростью чуть быстрее пешеходной, и даже так она чувствует, как скользят колеса по льду. Окоченевшими пальцами она стискивает руль. Справа скалистая гора, слева – скала, не самое подходящее время съезжать с дороги.

Илья хмурится. 

– Нас будут искать. Останавливаться опасно.

\- Ехать дальше еще опаснее, - возражает она. – Если снег не перестанет, дорогу завалит, и мы окажемся в ловушке.

\- И где мы сможем остановиться? – интересуется Илья, и Габи понимает, что она выиграла. – Спать в машине слишком холодно.

\- Если я правильно помню, впереди будет хижина. Летом ею пользуются туристы, а сейчас там пусто. Соло, дай мне карту, - просит она, кивая на бардачок.

Соло не шевелится. Последний час он непривычно тих, а сейчас, похоже, и вовсе заснул.

\- Посыпайся, - окликает Илья и трясет его за плечо.

Соло вздрагивает и просыпается, а Илья отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись.

\- Ты как ледышка, - говорит Илья, растирая ладони.

\- Это потому что здесь чертовски холодно, - вполголоса отвечает Соло и начинает дрожать всем телом. 

Габи наклоняется и прежде чем Соло успевает отмахнуться, прикладывает тыльную сторону своей руки к его щеке. Даже сквозь перчатку она чувствует, как холодна его кожа.

Она поджимает губы, глотая проклятие. Идиот, думает она, все это время он мерз на сиденье и молчал. И она тоже идиотка, и Илья, потому что ничего не заметили. Она должна была понять, что что-то не так, когда Соло замолк. Какой теперь смысл переживать.

Она наклоняется, хватает карту и бросает ее Илье на заднее сиденье. 

– Где эта хижина?

Снег замел все дорожные знаки, но руководствуясь указаниям Ильи, они довольно легко ее находят. Хижина в паре миль от главной дороги, глубоко в лесу, где никто не будет их искать. Наверное.

 

Хижина кажется пустой, ни огонька, и снаружи не припарковано ни одной машины, но Илья все равно жестом приказывает Габи оставаться в машине.

\- Ждите здесь, - говорит он, проверяет пистолет и берет фонарик. Он выскальзывает из машины, и порыв ледяного воздуха проникает внутрь, Габи вздрагивает. Соло даже не замечает. Он стучит зубами.

Под ботинками Ильи похрустывает свежевыпавший снег, когда он подходит к двери хижины.

Глаза Габи прикованы к его спине, исчезающей внутри, затем она оборачивается. Соло с полузакрытыми глазами сполз вниз по сиденью. Его лицо смертельно бледное. Ей хочется сказать ему, что все будет в порядке, что скоро они смогут согреться, но она не уверена, что это правда, поэтому ничего не говорит.

Когда возвращается Илья, Габи не дожидаясь разрешения выскакивает из машины.

 

\- Безопасно, - докладывает Илья. Она это уже знает, потому что он убрал пистолет в кобуру. – Там пусто, мы можем остановиться.

Габи уже забрала из бардачка радио и второй фонарик. 

– Давай, Соло, - окликает она, но тот не двигается. – Давай же! – снова пробует она. – Уберемся из этого холода.

\- Ага, отличная мысль, - невнятно бормочет Соло. – Только вот я сейчас не могу пошевелить ногами. Вы идите, я скоро догоню. 

Илья хмурится. Он рывком открывает дверцу со стороны Соло и вытаскивает его наружу. Соло маленьким никак не назовешь, но Илья все равно без особых усилий втаскивает его в хижину. Габи ногой захлопывает дверцу и спешит за ними следом.

\- Он совсем заледенел, - через плечо говорит Илья. – У тебя спички есть? Нужно разжечь камин.

Габи светит фонариком вокруг и сразу видит: большой камин и стопку дров рядом. Огонь для них троих жизненно важен. Она бесцеремонно роняет радиооборудование рядом с дверью – в горах они вне зоны доступа сигнала, нет смысла даже пытаться связаться с Уэйверли – стягивает перчатки и хлопает по карманам.

Илья опускает Соло на деревянную скамью и тот немедленно валится на стол. 

– Габи… - начинает Илья, бросая на нее страдальческий взгляд.

\- У него есть зажигалка, - обрывает Габи. Она наотрез отказывается паниковать. Подходит к Соло и запускает руку в его карманы, пытаясь не вздрагивать от прикосновения холодной и мокрой ткани к коже. Соло несколько часов провел в промокшей одежде и ничего не сказал. Идиот, снова думает Габи.

Наконец ее пальцы находят маленький металлический предмет – серебряную зажигалку Соло. Она вручает ее Илье, и тот опускается на колени перед камином, где уже сложил небольшую кучку веток.

\- Так и знал, что ты не сможешь устоять передо мной, - говорит Соло.

Голова Габи поворачивается к нему. Глаза Соло все еще полузакрыты, но он криво улыбается. 

– Это ты к чему?

\- Облапала меня всюду, - сообщает Соло.

Она слишком замерзла, устала и обеспокоена, чтобы подыграть ему. Она просто хочет, чтобы ему стало лучше, тогда она сможет должным образом наорать на него за то, что чуть до замерз до смерти.

\- Не работает, - говорит Илья, тряся зажигалку. – Думаю… когда он свалился в озеро…

\- Черт, - бормочет Соло. – Мне нравилась эта зажигалка.

Габи снова осматривает хижину с фонариком. Обстановка уныло спартанская - только стол, две длинных скамьи и несколько шкафчиков в углу. Она подходит к шкафчикам и открывает первый попавшийся: кухонная утварь, старый погнутый котелок и несколько оловянных кружек, немного консервных банок с едой. Никто из них ничего не ел с самого ланча, но одна мысль о замерзшей банке с бобами переворачивает ей желудок.

Второй шкафчик более содержателен. В его глубине обнаруживается пыльная полупустая бутылка выпивки. Когда Габи откупоривает бутылку, от запаха у нее начинают слезиться глаза.

\- Здесь немного бренди, - сообщает она Илье.

Тот ее игнорирует, и когда она оборачивается, видит, что он присел перед камином, осторожно раздувая крохотный язычок пламени, который ему удалось разжечь.

Отложив бутылку, Габи продолжает поиски. Последний шкафчик таит джекпот: два тщательно сложенных шерстяных одеяла, от которых слегка попахивает нафталином. Она чуть не плачет от облегчения, но знает, что не стоит тратить время на театральщину.

 

Тем временем Илья ухитрился развести небольшой огонь. Габи тащит добычу к столу и пихает одеяло в сторону Соло.

\- Вот, - говорит она, щедро наливая алкоголь в одну из кружек. – Выпей, это тебя согреет.

Соло морщит нос. 

– Пытаешься меня отравить? – и порывается отмахнуться от кружки.

Илья смотрит на него от камина. 

– Пей, - рычит он. – Вот когда перестанешь замерзать до смерти, тогда и вороти нос.

Соло умоляюще смотрит на Габи, но та лишь тычет кружку ему под нос. 

– Пей, - настаивает она.

\- Дешевый алкоголь вреден для здоровья, - жалуется Соло, но делает большой глоток из кружки. Его щеки немедленно розовеют, хотя неясно, то ли потому что он согрелся, то ли подавился бренди.

Себе Габи тоже наливает. И ничего ужасного, больше похоже на растворитель для краски, чем на бренди, но согревает ее изнутри. К тому времени как она приканчивает стакан, в животе образуется теплый комок, а пальцы обретают гибкость.

\- Ты тоже, - Габи наливает Илье и протягивает ему кружку. Он поворачивается, но кружку не берет. – До дна. Давай, вот когда перестанешь замерзать до смерти, тогда и вороти нос, - цитирует она.

Илья сверкает глазами, но Габи с самодовольным видом вручает ему кружку. Он выпивает бренди и корчит гримасу. 

– Фу, - бурчит он.

\- Вот и я говорю, - соглашается Соло, уже чуть больше похожий на себя. Он собирается взять одеяло, но Илья его останавливает.

\- Снимай одежду, - требует он, отодвигая одеяло.

\- Ээ, - говорит Соло. – Я понимаю, что с первой же встречи между нами кое-что возникло, и я польщен, честно, но ты действительно считаешь, что это подходящий момент…?

Илья, который разворачивает одеяло, застывает и таращится на него.

– Ты о чем толкуешь? Нам нужно высушить одежду. Ты же не можешь ходить в промокшей.

Минуту Соло пялится на него. 

– Одежда. Ага. Точно, я так и подумал, что ты об одежде, - быстро добавляет он. Старается поймать взгляд Габи, но та отворачивается и притворяется, что ничего не заметила. Идиот, снова думает она.

\- И ты тоже, - говорит Илья, оборачиваясь к ней, и на этот раз краска на ее лице вызвана никак не бренди. – Снимай одежду. Ээ. В смысле, пальто…

Габи кивает. Это разумно, ее пальто и юбка вымокли под снегом, но она все равно не может побороть застенчивость. 

– Не подсматривать, - предупреждает она. – Тебя это тоже касается, Соло. Особенно тебя! – с многозначительным взглядом добавляет она. 

\- Я и не собирался, - весьма неубедительно открещивается тот. Илья становится между ними, загораживая Соло вид и пытаясь вытряхнуть его из рубашки. – Эй, поосторожней с пуговицами, - сетует Соло.

Габи поворачивается спиной и снимает пальто, затем вышагивает из платья. Тут же по ногам и рукам бегут мурашки. Она торопливо заворачивается в одеяло, как в шаль, сбрасывает с ног туфли и наклоняется, чтобы снять чулки, те совершено загублены. Вешает платье на колышек возле камина, надеясь, что до завтра оно высохнет. Теперь, когда пламя уже ревет, возможно так и будет.

Она укладывается на деревянный пол возле камина, протягивая руки к огню. Через минуту к ней присоединяется закутанный в одеяло Соло. Подняв глаза, Габи видит, как Илья расправляет пиджак Соло, чтобы высушить.

\- На тебе все еще мокрая одежда, - замечает Габи. 

Илья пожимает одним плечом.

– Одеял больше нет, - сообщает он, не глядя на них.

Габи сглатывает. 

– Мы могли бы…

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Илья, преувеличенно тщательно складывая галстук Соло. – Мне не нужно одеяло. Я же русский. 

Соло фыркает. 

– О, бога ради… - говорит он. Затем откидывает краешек своего одеяла. Илья таращится на него. – Поторапливайся и залезай под это чертово одеяло!

\---

 

Илья просыпается первым. Судя по бледному свету за пыльным окном уже почти рассвет. Огонь еще горит, хотя и не сильно, надо добавить дров, пока окончательно не погас.

Ему пока не хочется шевелиться, потому что Габи и Соло еще спят. В какой-то момент среди ночи Габи разлеглась поверх них, примостив ноги на колени Соло, а голову на плечо Ильи. Она тихонько сопит, щекоча дыханием ключицу Ильи.

Соло спит как мертвый, привалившись к другому плечу Ильи. Но его кожа теплая, и грудь ровно вздымается и опадает под одеялом, а лицо потеряло ту жуткую бледность. С ним все будет в порядке.

Габи вздрагивает, бормочет что-то во сне, и уголок одеяла соскальзывает, обнажая хрупкое плечо и лямку белья. Илья краснеет и быстро отводит взгляд. Соло бы смеялся и твердил, что чего уж теперь стесняться, когда они спали вповалку в одном белье на полу швейцарской хижины, но Соло еще спит. Поэтому Илья краснеет, отводит глаза, и осторожно натягивает на нее одеяло.

Может быть, его рука чуть дольше необходимого задерживается на ее плече. Он поудобнее укладывается возле Соло и смотрит, как за окном разгорается рассвет.


End file.
